The Perfect Sketch
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Namine decides to draw a picture of Marluxia. Why? Please read and review!


Summary: Namine decides to make a sketch of Marluxia. Why?

**The Perfect Sketch:**

She sat at her long white table silently and sighed. It was deathly quiet. Her sketchbook lies in front of her. She stared at it for a minute before she grabbed her thin white pencil. The door opened, but she didn't care. She opened the sketchbook and turned to an empty page.

"Drawing again, I see…", said a calm, soothing masculine voice.

She closed her eyes, feeling her "heart" beat harshly. She refused to open her eyes. She already knew that _he_ opened the door. She was frightened of him, and he knew it. He walked towards her with light steps. She felt his uncomforting presence behind her. He leaned over her and laid a hand right beside her sketchbook, putting his other hand on her small shoulder. The blonde's eyes snapped open, and a silent gasp escaped her lips. He leaned in even more and placed his chin on top of her head, breathing in her the intoxicating scent of her hair.

She bit her lip and hesitantly picked up her pencil in her hand. He kissed the top of her head lovingly as he walked off. She watched him, wanting to tell him not to leave, despite all of his harsh treatment towards her.

Her blue eyes fell upon the man's mahogany hair. It was layered and soft, and it barely pasted his shoulders. He turned around swiftly, seeming as if he remembered something. He took a seat closet to her on her table, looking at her. She didn't look at him, not wanting to meet his intense blue gaze.

"Namine…I have important matters to speak of with you", he began. "The Keyblade wielder is approaching. You will use your powers to rearrange his memories".

"But-", she began softly, but he cut her off with a hand.

"Namine…Namine…", he whispered evilly as he gripped her chin harshly, making her look at him. "You do not have any power not to accept this. It is your fate…as the Nobody that you are".

She fell silent instantly, and he smirked as he let her chin go. Her face dropped to the floor, and now her face showed a slight bit of sadness on it. He got up and advanced towards her once more. He grabbed her chin again and lifted it to make her look at him. She reluctantly looked at him, and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. With that, the lord of Castle of Oblivion vanished in a flash.

She still had the pencil in her hand. She stared at the blank white paper, figuring what she was going to do. She started drawing, beginning with the very midnight blue eyes that haunt her dreams. She started off roughly, but then as she got to the lining of his eyes, she lightened up a little. She was going to make sure she took her time with this.

Namine drew his very masculine facial structure, creating his head perfectly. She remembered him as he sat beside her a few seconds ago, making his layered hair with light strokes of her pencil. She drew the neck quicker than she did anything else, and the black cloak had to be drawn with dark lines. She grew his body, picturing in her mind when he was standing up, looking at her. She was happy with her creation so far.

She forgot two things on his flawless face: the nose and lips. She made his nose pointy in a downward position, and she drew the lips as a semi circle going up. She made some arrangements with the lips, and soon, she recognized those beautiful full lips of his.

She stopped for a moment to review what she had so far. She had him crouching down with his arms out. She spent another twenty minutes without being bothered to finish her picture. Once she was satisfied, she colored it, putting all sorts of hues of colors in it. After coloring it, she scribbled some words down under the picture.

Namine ripped the paper out of her sketchbook and got up slowly. She walked out of her room ghost-like and journeyed down the hall just the same. She pasted the redhead, Axel, who asked her about the picture. She never showed him and kept going until she reached the thirteenth floor. She knocked on the door of her master timidly, and it opened instantly. She noticed he wasn't even in his room, so she placed the drawing on his small white counter by his bed. She smiled at it for a minute before she quickly ran out, not wanting the lord to catch her.

The brunette man returned to his room after spending the rest of the day in the library with Zexion. He saw a paper on his counter and looked at it. He could tell from afar that it was one of Namine's drawings.

"She's finally given me a painting, drawn by her. How sweet…", he whispered sarcastically to himself as he picked the paper up.

His eyes widened for the first time in his "life", and his mouth hang open to let a sharp gasp. He was completely shocked to at the sight of the drawing. In the picture, he saw himself, crouching down, and hugging the blonde artist. She had an innocent look on her face as she stared at him, and he looked at her blankly. The thing that actually scared him the most was the fact that the fragile girl was holding a knife to his throat. He saw that there was writing on below the picture, and it said:

"Dear Marluxia,

The Keyblade master shouldn't be harmed, and you know that. Why turn on the Organization? I hope you like the picture. You can keep it if you like. It's the perfect sketch from me to you"

He dropped the paper with the same horrid look on his face. He gained his composure and wiped the look off his face, still not believing the quiet, fragile blonde witch would do this.

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked this. This was just a one shot though. The idea came into my head, and I just wanted to type it up and submit it here. Please read and review my other stories. I'd appreciate it greatly.


End file.
